


Jounin-Class Jealousy

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Genma is an idiot sometimes, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui (background), He knows this, Iruka loves him anyway, Jealousy, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, and is very grateful, he knows this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka is off for a whole two weeks to take his class on their winter survival training trip, and . . . wait,whichjounin is going with him to assist?
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Jounin-Class Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Snow Survival Classes' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!

“Are you _packing_ , baby?” Genma asked, taking in the mess across their bedroom floor, then looking at Iruka - or at least at his ass, sticking out of the closet. Genma tipped his head, rolling his senbon to the other side of his mouth, and hummed appreciatively.

Iruka made an unintelligible noise from inside the closet.

“Isn’t it still school season?” Genma asked, and Iruka rocked back on his heels, laughing.

“ _Yes_ , school is still in _session_.” he said, and Genma wrinkled his nose. “I’m packing for my class’ winter survival course camping trip.”

Genma eyed the bags and equipment strewn across the floor and the bed. “That makes sense.” he said, because this was _way_ more stuff than one person could possibly need to pack, and Iruka was not prone to irrational preparations. “Are you taking them out alone?”

“Fuck no.” Iruka said, flopping back on his ass and bracing his hands on the floor. “One me and thirty pre-genin outside the village walls alone for two weeks?”

Genma cringed at the idea.

“Exactly.” Iruka snorted. “No, I get a jounin to babysit along with the class.” He rolled his eyes and lay back across the floor, stretching. “Joy.”

“That’s . . . good?” Genma hazarded, picking his way across the floor. “Can I help with any of this?” he asked, poking at an open pack with his toes.

“No, thanks. I know what I’m doing and it would only be more work.” Iruka shook his head. “But I appreciate it, honey.” he added with a smile.

Genma nodded. Fair enough. “. . .so who’s coming along to help? Kurenai?” He knew she helped out at the Academy sometimes, and surely they’d want to pair a female jounin with a male Academy sensei for an extended camping trip. And Kurenai was still a new enough jounin to catch scutwork, and ‘Academy camping trip’ had scutwork _all over it_.

“Kakashi.” Iruka said, and it was so unexpected that it took a moment for it to sink in.

“. . . _Kakashi?_ ” Genma repeated blankly. He wasn’t sure he could have guessed at a _less_ likely candidate for volunteering to help out with Academy classes.

Genma frowned as he sank into a crouch beside his boyfriend. Flitting through his mind were dozens of whispered comments he remembered overhearing at the mission desk, from Iruka’s co-workers there, just. . . _Fawning_. And speculating. And generally making all sorts of admiring, hopeful, wistful comments about Kakashi.

Who would be spending _two weeks_ with Iruka.

Genma frowned a little more, fingers straying thoughtlessly towards Iruka’s side, drifting up over his hip. Iruka shifted lazily, folding one arm behind his head, and smiled. “Hey. What’s on your mind?” he asked, reaching up and tracing down one side of Genma’s jaw with his fingertips, then up the opposite side with his knuckles. “You look unhappy.”

Genma opened his mouth, then swallowed back his- No.

“I’ll miss you.” Genma said instead, which was true enough as well, playing up a pout to go with it. “ _I’ll_ be in the village, and I thought of course I’d get to spend the time with you since I’d finally be back home myself, but now _you’ll_ be gone. . .”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “I know I don’t go on missions as often as you do, but I _do_ have duties.” he said snappishly, and Genma blinked, startled.

Iruka rose, snagging one of the packs along the way. “I don’t just wait around for you to be in the village so I can fawn over you, you know.”

Genma’s stomach twisted. _Oh._ That was. . . No wonder Iruka had gone snappish so fast. That wasn’t what Genma had intended to imply, at _all_. “Iruka, baby. . .”

“You’re in the way.” Iruka said shortly, gesturing impatiently. Genma hurriedly rose and sidled out of his path. “I have packing to do, so if you don’t _need_ something. . .”

“I’m sorry, baby. Do you have to finish right now?” Genma asked cautiously. “You could take a break and we could have dinner together, before you have to-” 

“Just because I work in the village doesn’t mean I am hanging around just _waiting_ for my higher ranked boyfriend!” Iruka said, turning to glare at him. “I’m leaving in the morning, so _yes_ , I have to pack now. If you want dinner go sort it.”

Genma backed out of the way. “I’ll go pick up something for dinner for us both, then.” he said, and Iruka huffed. Something Iruka could eat while he was packing, maybe, if he was leaving in the morning. “Is there anything particular you-”

“Genma, I’m trying to account for thirty pre-genin _and_ a jounin who has never been on one of these teaching trips before, as well as my own gear. I really don’t . . . care, right now.” Iruka said, rubbing his face.

“All right, baby.” Genma said softly, and Iruka gave him a tight smile. At least, he thought as he retreated, that was _something_.

Genma really had intended just to go and buy dinner, but he found his steps leading him towards the quiet quarter of the village that housed mainly jounin - and, it was generally suspected, ANBU, though of course that could not be confirmed. He hesitated, then continued towards Kakashi’s apartment building, letting himself in and heading up. He only knew where to find Kakashi at _all_ because Gai had lived across the hallway from him for several years.

Genma knocked on Kakashi’s door before he had a chance to think better of it. He realised after that he had no idea if Kakashi actually _did_ still live here, but he didn’t have much time to worry over that before Kakashi opened the door.

“Genma?” Kakashi cocked his head.

Genma stepped forwards, brushing past Kakashi as he stepped over the threshold into Kakashi’s apartment. “You’re going on a mission with Iruka tomorrow.” he said, eyes narrow. “For _weeks_.”

“Why Genma, hello, please come in, have you come to laugh at me as well?” Kakashi said, sweeping a hand in sarcastic welcome as he swung the door closed, putting his back to it.

Genma paused, thrown. “What?”

“I refuse to apologise! You got yourself into this mess!”

Genma blinked, startled - he hadn’t known anyone else was, well, _here_. Kakashi gestured rudely in the direction of the open door into what looked like the kitchen, though whoever it was couldn’t even be seen through it and presumably couldn’t see the gesture.

“ _What?_ ” Genma repeated, and Kakashi shrugged fluidly, shoving off the door.

“If you’re not here to laugh, why _are_ you here?” Kakashi eyed him dubiously. “When your boyfriend is leaving the village in the morning.” he added.

“Oh yeah,” Shisui slipped out of the kitchen and blurred out of sight, appearing again behind Kakashi, arm winding around his waist, leaning over his shoulder, “shouldn’t you be spending this evening with him before he leaves, with him gone for a couple weeks?”

Kakashi elbowed Shisui in the stomach, and he wheezed but didn’t actually move away.

“He’s- He’s packing. He didn’t want me in the way.” Genma said, feeling wrong-footed. He was vaguely remembering all the times he had seen Shisui teasing and prodding at Kakashi until he snapped, and Kakashi chasing and teasing in return, snickering as he set Shisui up for. . .

Had the gossip mill _missed_ their relationship, or had _Genma_ missed it?

“In the way?” Shisui arched an eyebrow at him.

Genma had no intention of actually admitting he’d angered his boyfriend tonight, and shrugged. “I’m on my way to get dinner.” he offered instead, and Shisui nodded. “And I. . .”

“Felt the need to come talk to me about the trip?” Kakashi asked, tucking his hands in his pockets. “What, going to warn me to look out for your boyfriend while we’re out of the village?”

“ _No!_ ” Genma snapped, then crossed his arms, scowling. “I’d rather you weren’t going with him at all.”

“Well I’d be happier if I weren’t going either.” Kakashi said dryly. “Nevertheless, unless you can think of- _Hey!_ ” He lashed out, but Shisui had already ducked away, now on his other side.

Shisui pinched Kakashi again, then flickered out of sight, making Genma jerk back as he appeared again on the other side of the couch, only a few steps away.

Kakashi grumbled quietly. “ _I’m_ stuck with it. Why are you so stroppy?”

Genma huffed, suddenly regretting coming here at _all_. What had he anticipated accomplishing, anyway? Even without _Shisui_ evidently being a factor, there was- It was _Iruka_ , what was he afraid of, even if. . . Genma shook his head, apologising for intruding, then took half a step back as Kakashi fixed him with a suddenly sharp look.

“. . .Kakashi?” Genma asked uncertainly, stepping back again.

By the time Genma returned home, dinner in hand, his boyfriend still being busy _and_ less than pleased with him seemed . . . about what he should have expected. He apologised again, but Iruka was focused on first his packing and then, as they ate, on his plans for the teaching trip, and mostly waved him off. Genma doubted Iruka had even much noticed what he said, but didn’t try for more; he didn’t really want to distract Iruka from his preparation work for the trip with his kids - and not solely because it would only irritate him further.

Iruka did relax as they settled into bed, at least, giving a little pleased hum as Genma curled up to him, and Genma contented himself with that, resting a hand on Iruka’s hip and basking in his closeness, knowing he wouldn’t get another chance for a while.

Genma sighed, closing his eyes and stroking lazily up and down Iruka’s side.

“Genma. Honey.”

Genma woke a bit groggily to his boyfriend’s voice, responding with a garbled sound of acknowledgement that made Iruka laugh. He smiled at the sound, then rubbed a hand over his face, trying to wake up. “Baby?”

“You don’t have to get up.” Iruka said, and kissed his cheek. “I’m heading out. Time to collect my kids and my bratty jounin. I’ll be back in two weeks.”

“Oh.” Genma’s memory rapidly lined up once more. “Be safe.” he said, reaching for Iruka’s hand. He clasped Genma’s hand and squeezed.

“We will. You too.” Iruka bent at Genma’s light tug, giving him a soft kiss. “Go back to sleep honey, it’s not even dawn yet.”

Genma nodded, sighing as Iruka pulled away and was swiftly gone. At least he hadn’t left without waking Genma, he thought, yawning. He wasn’t _that_ angry - even if he hadn’t woken Genma with enough time for anything but a kiss goodbye before he left. Genma thought of Iruka tucked away somewhere in the snowy forest outside the walls with Kakashi - and the pre-genin, he reminded himself. Iruka’s class of thirty pre-genin.

He shifted onto his side, grumbling, and hugged Iruka’s pillow to his chest as he yawned again. It was fine and there was _no_ reason to be jealous, any more than there was to be worried. Iruka loved him and Kakashi had a boyfriend and the winter survival classes went out for two weeks _every_ winter and it had been a generation at least without incident.

It was fine.

* * *

“Tadaima!”

Genma twitched, then bolted up off the bed and through the apartment, holding back just long enough to let Iruka finish dropping his packs on the floor. “Okaeri, baby. . .” Genma said tentatively, remembering Iruka had still been less than pleased with him before leaving.

Iruka smiled, warm and affectionate and maybe a little amused, and Genma relaxed happily, moving in closer. Iruka hummed, pulling him into a hug.

“I missed you.” Genma said, pressing closer to Iruka and sliding a hand up and down his back, revelling in the feel of having his boyfriend close again.

“Mm.” Iruka nosed his cheek. “Missed you too. I just spent two weeks with my class _around the clock_ ,” he shuddered, making a playfully horrified face, “ _and_ the most infuriating jounin it is my regular displeasure to deal with.”

Genma bit the inside of his cheek.

“Kakashi did tell me something interesting, though. . .” Iruka said, and Genma eyed him warily, mind racing. Iruka smiled slightly, shifting his weight and reaching up to pinch Genma’s ear. “You were _jealous_? Of _Kakashi_?” he asked, and Genma froze.

“Ah. . . Baby-” Genma broke off as Iruka tugged at his ear, wincing.

“ _Really_ , Genma?” Iruka laughed, releasing his ear and pulling him into a light kiss.

Genma soaked up the contact, drawing out the kiss with several more little feathery caresses. “I know. It’s just- I know how incredible you are and _I’d_ do just about anything to get to be around you more. . .”

“I’m pretty sure Kakashi lost a bet.” Iruka said dryly, resting their brows together. “One he really and truly could _not_ weasel out of. He was _definitely_ not happy to be volunteering. Or on the trip.”

He reached up and cupped Genma’s face, and he realised his cheeks were warm.

“Did it occur to you,” Iruka asked, voice still dry, “to _tell me_ you were feeling jealous?”

Genma winced. “I didn’t want to- I _trust_ you, it wasn’t that I thought. . .” He gestured vaguely, and Iruka laughed again.

“You’re an idiot, honey.” Iruka said, but it was warm with fondness. “But I love you.”

Genma’s heart squeezed and he wound his arms around his boyfriend. “I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you why I was. . .”

Iruka hummed, arching his brows. Genma shook his head, and Iruka snickered, just a little. “Well. All my kids are back in one piece _and_ I don’t have to see them again for three days . . . and I don’t have to deal with crazy jounin again for a week, either.” he said, with a hum of satisfaction.

Genma nodded, arms tightening around Iruka’s waist.

“And unless I misremember _you_ have another three or four days before you’re away again yourself. . .” Iruka said, and Genma nodded happily. “Why don’t you go run a bath for us and we can get started on making up for the time apart?” he suggested.

No need to tell Genma twice. He grinned. “Great.” He kissed Iruka, quick and hard. “You have the best ideas, baby.”

Iruka laughed and shoved him playfully away, and Genma went, heart as light as his steps.


End file.
